


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Girl of the North Country

_Ser Sandor._

She hoped he would indulge her in calling him that, because she knew he would not care for it.

She wondered what was it about this man whom she had come to care for and had so dearly missed, may be even to love?  He was known as a brutal warrior in his service to kings.  A realist, he was accepting of the harsh ways of the world.  But she also knew the depth of his feelings, and what had wounded him.  Ironically, he embodied all that he chose to deny.

She knew a different side of him.


End file.
